


Additional (pre season 3B) Buddie meta

by matan4il



Series: Buddie meta [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: I was encouraged to post my meta to AO3 and while it's taking me a while, I hope to be able to do this before season 4 starts airing! This is a short , three-chaptered meta work that I wrote and posted during the hiatus between the first and second part of season 3, originally posted tomy Tumblr.Thank you toXJfor making the gifs for it!If you like my meta and you're looking for more, check out theBuddie metaI had already posted to AO3, or my more completeBuddie meta tagon my Tumblr.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie meta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713691
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


OK, we all went on about how Buddie were flirting in that kitchen scene during 309 and that this was basically a date night for them, yes? So, remember Buck earlier in the ep with Maddie, he had a different outfit on. IDK about you, but if I left home in regular clothes, had to change into a uniform for work, then changed back to my regulars after work, then rushed to the hospital to be there for my sister and then went home again, I wouldn't change clothes again if I didn't have to (like, if I got dirty or was going out). Buck had no reason to change again, but he did. His boys are coming over, so he changed FOR THEM. Why? Maybe he wanted to make them fill right at home, so he put on a really casual outfit. He dressed down to make them feel like they fit right in. Paralleling him, Eddie changes clothes too, though he dresses up. After careful screen caps comparison (color, style, buttons), it seems the shirt Eddie's wearing in the kitchen scene is the one he was wearing on a DATE with Shannon. Not just any date, it’s the dinner where he suggests that they give their marriage a second chance. It’s one step away from a proposal. You go to a dinner like that, you wanna put on your nicest clothes. That tells us that in Eddie’s mind, this is his NICEST shirt and then he puts it on for Buck. They’re both dressing FOR each other and I’m forever a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


If I try to think about why season 3 feels so much more Buddie intense than season 2, of course it’s mainly due to the events between Buck and Eddie that keep highlighting their domesticity and just how much they’ve come to mean to each other, but it’s also the lack of other significant love interests. Think of it. In s2 alone, between the two of them, we have (the absent) Abby, Ali, Taylor and Shannon, making up for no less than 4 LI’s for Buddie, but in 3A there have been NONE. 

There’s the suggestion of maybe another LI in Lena, but that quickly dissolves and, as I’ve pointed out in my previous Buddie threads, ends up serving as contrast to show how Buck is a much better match for Eddie than her. Such a serious drop in the number of LI’s is not accidental. Buck and Eddie are young, attractive and the show’s only two regular characters who are single. By TV logic, AT LEAST one of them should have gotten an LI or the hint of one during 3A and neither of them had anything. This isn’t proof of anything, but it’s such a stark contrast to s2, that it feels significant to how the show sees their romantic roles. 

**[Addition when posting this on AO3]** As we're waiting on season 4 to start airing in January, the fact that season 3B also didn't bring any significant LI's for either guy makes me wanna scream about this meta point even more. Yes, we had an awkward moment with Ana, the teacher. And that fizzled out so quickly, it barely left any marks. All of season 3 passed us by with no real romantic, canonical involvement for either man and that just feels like a lot for this show, when Buck and Eddie are its only available romantic prospects out of the main cast. Remind me the last time you've seen that happening on a show so focused on its characters' personal lives? Once again, this is a very _interesting, deliberate choice on this show's part._


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


Ep 310 is the one that keeps on giving, so have we talked already about the parallel between how Eddie is watching Buck playing with Chris at the beginning and how Buck is watching Eddie hugging Chris at the surprise Christmas party? It’s a small parallel, but don’t tell me it’s insignificant, it’s one more way in which the ep reflects that Buck, Eddie and Chris are a family. It’s not just Buck being grouped together with the Diaz family in the dinner and group photo scenes where each family unit was clearly marked that way. It’s also that this parallel of looking at the other man with Chris while grinning shows Buck acting just like Eddie did in watching him with Chris: like a father figure grinning happily at the love and joy between his kid and the other parental figure in his life. SO MUCH FAMILINESS.


End file.
